A Happy Ever After?
by ThisShipShallSail
Summary: If you like drama, you've got the right story. The summary can't even make a dent on how much will happen, but it all starts when Annabeth meets Percy online. This is a trilogy, I'll post whenever I can. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So...Hey there! Before you start reading, I have to warn you that this will get extremely dramatic, and I mean it. This is in no way realistic because there are so many things going on. Or maybe it is realistic, I wouldn't know, I have experienced being a grown adult yet. This will be a trilogy, or maybe I'll make it Season 1, 2 and 3, I'm not sure yet. All of the characters are mortal, and Rick Riordan owns them, I own the story alone. There are so many pairings, so I'll tell you that it's not based on one couple. Lastly, enjoy, and take the time to R&R if you would, so I know if you like this or not. Anyway, here's Chapter One!**

Chapter One:

_Annabeth's POV_

I giggle at the screen – yes, a giggle. From me, Annabeth Chase. Thalia (my best friend, who I share my flat with) must have picked up on this too, because she's gaping at me. "Thals, believe it or not, I do make human noises, so please shut your mouth," I stare at her warily, smirking as she obediently obeys. "Was that a _giggle?_" She asks, shocked. I laugh at the gobsmacked look on her face. "Maybe," I wiggle my eyebrows, making her chuckle. I focus my grey eyes back onto the screen. He's typing. I like him, I really do...But he is a devastatingly slow typer. And it's driving me crazy.

Thalia looks over my shoulder and onto the screen. "Slow typer, huh?" She raises one eyebrow. When I don't answer, she presses on. "Either that or he has a lot to say," She smirks. "Yes, he's a slow typer," I mutter. I don't like talking to him about Thalia – it seems personal, for some reason. And that means something, because I tell Thalia everything. I don't think she knows what 'personal' means. "Tell me about it," Thalia squints, examining our conversation. Her eyes scan up and down the screen, and I can feel myself blushing. "Should have guessed, it's Mr. Mystery Man again." She rolls her eyes, sighing. "He has a name!" I exclaim. "Right, right, was it...Pearly?" She jokes sarcastically. "Percy," I correct her, glaring a hole through her head. Or that's how it seems like to me.

My eyes return to the computer screen, and I have a message from 'Mr. Mystery Man'.

Percy: Hey, so Annabeth...I really like you, and I know we live in the same city, so I was wondering if you'd want to meet up sometime maybe? I don't know if you like coffee – okay, that was stupid. Everyone likes coffee, duh. But there's a coffee shop near where I live, it's called Heaven in a Cup. You heard of it? –Seaweed Brain xox

I bite my lip, as I do quite a lot nowadays. I really want to see him, but what if he's not who he says he is? He seems too perfect to be true, that's for sure. But I can handle myself, and I could always bring Thalia just for the first time we meet him. Oh, and to explain the Seaweed Brain xox thing at the end, we have nicknames. I'm his Wise Girl – okay, that came out the wrong way. By that I mean he calls me Wise Girl, I'm not HIS...Oh never mind, you (hopefully) know what I mean. We're just friends. How could I fancy a guy I've never seen? That's right; I can't.

As I was saying, I'm Wise Girl to him because of my intelligence. To him, I'm like a daughter of Athena or something. I know 'everything'. I do know a lot, yet there's a lot I still have to learn. In other words, I'm the opposite of him. He's so dumb, but in a kind of funny, cute way. Cute as a friend way. Seaweed Brain is the nickname because he's also obsessed with swimming, so his brain must be made of Seaweed, therefore: Seaweed Brain. Simple as.

Oh, and for the kisses at the end, we're really close. I'd say I could trust him more than Thalia, and I've known Thalia my whole life, so that means a lot. So now that he's asking to meet up with me, I should be thrilled._ Ecstatic_. But there's still that little bit of doubt in me. Percy is sweet, kind, funny, cute. I haven't seen a photo of him, but he's described himself. Messy black hair, sea green eyes – even more of a reason to call him Seaweed Brain. He doesn't have to tell me that he's fit for me to know, since he goes swimming, he obviously trains a lot. If he doesn't have muscles, Thalia is really an evil monkey. However, what if he's lying? If he's forty years old and fat and ugly, and he was lying the whole time?

Looking at the time, I see it's been fifteen minutes. Stupid ADHD making me distracted! Hurriedly, I type back my response.

Me: You're wrong there, Seaweed Brain. Not everyone likes coffee – my roommate doesn't. Anyway, yeah, I live a few streets away from there. When are you free? –Wise Girl xox

Percy: You're such a Wise Girl, Wise Girl. Sigh. But yeah, that's great! Where do you live, then? I'm free right now if you are – I'm bored xD –Seaweed Brain xox

Me: Uhh...I don't know if I want to tell you that, no offense. I trust you more than probably even my parents, but you could be some old man, I don't know. So maybe we could Skype first?

Percy: Oh, right, sorry. I understand. I guess you could be an old man too, so I should have been more careful as well. You just seem so real, you know? Fine, not right now. I don't have Skype, but give me a minute, I'll download it now. –Seaweed Brain xox

Me: I'm not, I think I'd notice haha, okay. Be quick, I don't have forever. –Wise Girl xox

Percy: Shush you, I'm going as fast as I can. –Seaweed Brain xox

"Wow, somebody's flirting," I jump to see Thalia standing right behind me. "God, Thalia! Don't read it!" I switch the screen off and crane my neck. She puts her hand on her heart in mock hurt. "I thought we were b-best friends, A-Annabeth. H-how could you d-d-d-do this?" She stutters, holding back a smile. I roll my eyes, playing along, but snap out of it. "How much did you see?" I demand. Her eyes narrow, "Enough." That couldn't be good.

"Sorry, Thals. You know I love you," I flash her a dazzling smile, and her eyes soften. "If I hadn't had read that would you have told me?" She asks. I sigh, "Ah, that's a question I can't answer," I reply. "Why's that?" She raises her eyebrow yet again. "Because," I sigh. "You want me to say yes, I would, because I'm your best friend and I love you – which is true. But I'm allowed to keep secrets, because you're not involved. So I could lie and make you happy, or tell the truth and suffer your wrath." I tell her, not stopping to take a breath. "Oh," Is all she can say back. "Yeah, I'm going to bed," I sigh again, heading for my bedroom. "Sweet dreams," She murmurs softly.

I walk into my room like a dead zombie. It's as cosy as a tiny flat box bedroom can get, I suppose. I did try my best to make it nice. The main colours are white, grey and purple, and they work quite well together. The carpet is white, but I have a huge furry grey rug to soften it up. The walls are also grey, other than the wall that my bed is against, my feature wall. I put all of my postcards on there, and it fills the whole space. My whole life, I've travelled with a camp especially for kids with ADHD that need to 'get out and explore the world'. I've been going since I was young, and I love it. I'm an architect, and I've grown up looking at buildings and monuments and museums around the globe in that camp, and I'm grateful.

Next to my door is a huge mirror to fill up the space, and I stare in to it. My grey eyes analyse myself, from my blonde princess curls to the scabs on my knees from all the play fights with Thalia. When I say I'm tough, I mean it. Don't let my looks and my smarts confuse you. Of course, I could be a beach babe if I wanted to, quite easily. Same as Thalia. But I chose books, and Thalia chose...Being a rebel, I guess? She's pretty crazy.

I think I've been standing here for half an hour just thinking, so I should get moving. I take off my blue top and jeans, and my owl earrings. Owls symbolise knowledge, so I like wearing them a lot. These earrings in particular were a present from my mother to me, before she died when I was young. She gave them to my dad to give to me when I was eighteen, and I haven't stopped wearing them since that day.

I switch the lights off and fumble my way into bed, staring at the dull ceiling, wondering about the past, present and future, as I always do. Slowly, but surely, I drift to sleep, too tired to think about anything for a moment longer.

**A/N: Okay! Chapter One is DONE! This is the third time I've written it because the first two got deleted. Please look at my other stories, and review review review! I love to hear your opinions. In my next chapter this bit at the bottom will be where I put my shout outs, please tell me if I've missed you next chapter. Bai for now! C: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Make sure to read the shoutouts at the bottom of the page. Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read this! Rick Riordan owns the characters, but it's up to me to torture them and do whatever I want with them in this fanfic heheh :3 just kidding...or am I?**

Chapter Two:

_Nico's POV _

"Perce, hurry up. We're late," I tell him impatiently, as he's been attempting to do up his laces for five long minutes. "Sorry, Nico, I'm trying," He furrows his eyebrows, looking like a six year old. "Remind me why you bought trainers with laces if you can't tie your laces?" I question him, sighing. He doesn't appear to hear me – I shouldn't have said anything. My voice is a waste of space. My _existence_ is a waste of space. My ringtone – Monster, by Skillet – blared loudly. Uh oh – Thalia.

"Yeah?" I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear, barely whispering. "Where the HELL are you, NICO DI' ANGELO?" She shrieks through the phone. "Er- Percy is, kind of, having difficulty, I guess," I reply weakly. "I'm coming over to see this 'difficulty' for myself," She says confidently. "Whatever," I hang up. Percy looks triumphant, and I see he's finally done one shoe up. "What was that about?" He asks curiously, probably a bit miffed about me saying he has 'difficulties'.

"Thalia," I reply simply. He nods, as if to understand. A few minutes later, Thalia bursts through the front door and stops in front of me. She sees Percy trying desperately hard to do his second lace, and I expect her to blow. Instead, she starts laughing hysterically. She wipes a tear from her eye and starts clapping in front of Percys face, gaining his attention. "Hey Thals," Percy greets her, a little too late. It's been five minutes.

"Let's eat," I suggest, not waiting for their reply. I stumble through the door and hop in Thalia's car. It's black and big and bold. It's more of a truck, really. I keep my head down, my hood hiding my surroundings from my view. I hear Percy and Thalia get in, and Thalia rev up the engine. We speed off, in a comfortable silence. For me, anyway, all silences are comfortable.

"Thals, what's happening in Thalia land nowadays?" Percy gives a lopsided grin. "Oh, nothing much. I depend on my roomie to pay and cook, really. She's perfect – I might have to marry her," She jokes. Percy smirks. "I have to meet her! The one and only perfect...?" Percy trails off, unsure of her name. "Annabeth," Thalia grins. "Annabeth!" Percy echoes. "Let me text her – she could join us?" Thalia proposed. "Yeah," Percy agreed enthusiastically.

"Percy, take my phone and text her, would you?" She passes her phone to him, and he quickly taps the message. A minute later, her phone beeped, Annabeth said she'd meet us at the place. It's a pizza place that opened not far away from us. Thalia and Percy continue to joke around, and I look outside. It's a bit dark, but personally I find darkness beautiful. There's something fascinating about not knowing what lies before you, like sure, you can't see where your enemies are, but they can't see you either. Better to hide in the dark, I think.

I feel slightly left out, as Thalia and Percy are cousins, yet I'm just Percy's mate. I'm Thalia's mate too, but I knew Percy first. Thalia connects to me though – I really like her. Like, really like her. It could even go to whatever love is on this messed up planet. But me being me, and her being her, she'd never date me.

"We're here," Percy brings me back to reality – I guess I zoned out, thinking too much. "Oh, sorry, yeah," I get out of the car/truck and scan the shop. It's too bright; I don't like it. But I follow Percy and Thalia inside, oblivious to the looks of hate. I can read people's minds by now – to them I'm just a failure. I could have done something productive with my life, but instead I spend it staying inside, hiding, with my dark hair and dark clothes and dark everything. Yeah, I know how people think of me, but what keeps me going is people like Thalia who are the same.

We order and sit at a table, and I start a conversation with Thalia about that time she went to see Green Day in concert, and how she's going next month. "I was wondering, since I know you like Green Day," she pointedly looks at my Green Day top that I'm wearing, "If you'd want to come with me? I have a spare ticket," She asks. I splutter, "What idiot would say no to that?!" I exclaim, happy. _Happy. _"Probably the dude two tables behind you in the chair pointing towards the door," She suggests. I turn and see an old man in a suit. Really? Who wears suits to pizza places? "Fair point," I raise an eyebrow.

Our food comes, and I nibble at the edges, watching Percy shovel the food down his throat. "God, Percy, slow down, you'll start inhaling it!" Thalia looks at Percy with an identical look of disgust as mine. Percy stops for a minute, shrugs, and continues. Thalia and I simultaneously sigh, then look at each other, smirking.

Then, our attention is turns to a girl who walks up to Thalia, grabs a chair and sits down on our table – this is Annabeth, I presume. "Annie!" Thalia teases. Annabeth glares intensely. "DON'T call me Annie. It's Annabeth," She spits. I'd be scared if I didn't have the muscles that I do. "Annie it is," I mumble. If she hears, she doesn't comment.

"Nico, Percy, meet Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy and Nico," Thalia points to each person in turn. I give an awkward wave and continue to stare at my pizza, nibbling away. Annabeth stares at me for a bit, and then turns her attention to Percy. Her eyes widen at the site of him, and she gets her phone out. I would say I'd want to know what that's about, but I couldn't care less.

"Pearly?" Thalia says bluntly, looking from Annabeth to Percy. Percy seems oblivious to all of this – he's swallowing multiple chips in one bite now. I'm slightly worried for his health, but oh well. He makes his own decisions. I look up to see Thalia staring at me with her intense blue eyes. "Come with me," I sigh, dragging her outside, much to her dislike. "Get off, now what?" She asks. "What is it? Don't play dumb," I demand. She sighs, and looks into my eyes. Suddenly, her lips are on mine, warm and soft and..._Perfect. _Purely perfect.

Sometime during this, her hands have made their way onto my neck, and mine are on her waist. We kiss like the world is going to end any second now. I don't care that we're in public. I don't care what people think of me, all I care about is that I'm here with her, right now, and nobody can stop us. Eventually, we part, breathing heavily. Part of me wants to ditch Annabeth and Percy, but the other part doesn't, for some reason.

"Nico..." Thalia mumbles. Uh oh, that can't be good. "Will you go out with me? Like, are we dating?" She bites her lip cutely. I think I'm blushing – that can't look good, with my pale skin. "Do you want us to be dating?" I smirk. "Um...Do you?" She counters. "I asked you first," I retort. "...Yes," Thalia whispers, and before I know it, we're kissing passionately again.

Thalia pulls away, her bright eyes practically glowing. "Let's spy on Percy and Annabeth," She turns and walks away before I can get an 'Ok' out. I scramble to follow her, and I see Annabeth frantically typing something on her phone, and Percy is looking awkward as he has no more food left to devour. I decided to go and save him. "Hey, man," I greet him, sliding down in the chair next to him. He splutters and starts laughing. "What?" I ask, annoyed. "Your – your FACE!" He gets out, still laughing like a maniac. Annabeth looks up, eyes narrowed. She sighs and gives me a tissue. "Wipe your face," She orders. What? I hadn't gotten food around it, I eat too daintily for that, so...?

Oh. Damn Thalia for wearing lipstick. BLACK lipstick. I'm officially screwed. "Since when are you and Thalia a thing?" Percy and Annabeth ask at the same time. "Woah, guys, that's kinda creepy. Um, as of a few minutes ago?" I nervously inform them, while Thalia is smirking, still outside. She realised her lipstick on her face – she set me up? Did she even like me?

Annoyed, I stand up, scowl at them both with my lipstick free face, and go outside. I don't stop to say bye to Thalia, I just keep walking. I don't know how long it's been, but I just keep going through the city, through the darkness. The beautiful darkness.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please give me feedback c: okay so thank you...**

**_ArcherGirl12_**

**_Lizzethhhh_**

**_Sora Loves Rain_**

**For favouriting, and...**

**_Thebiggestbookworm_**

**_Lizzethhhh_**

**For following. Also, thanks to****_ thebiggestbookworm_**** for reviewing – you'll have to wait and see for the Percabeth :P bye for now!**


End file.
